The Innocence of blood
by Divine being
Summary: A boy believes he is going on a very simple mission, for which he will be well paid for. But is the cash worth his already damaged soul?


Hi guys! This is my first time writing a SH fanfic. I apologise if it's bad. It is my first proper fanfic and I am an amateur writer so please bear with me. But please read this anyway and give me some feedback, because I need to know whether there are any improvements I could make.

I have tried to write stories before, but have had no luck. I am hoping this one is more successful. I apologise for the crappy title, and for the lack of originality, but I am still trying to realise my creative potential, so please forgive me if this isn't up to a good standard. I think its okay for a first attempt myself, but I'll let the readers be the judge of that. Please review, I insist….

Chapter 1: Red Eagles incident. 

Damien Wicks

_Bachman Road. Man, I would be able to find it if it wasn't for this fucking fog_, thought Damien Wicks as he wondered the streets of Silent Hill. The town was obscured by a thick fog. Finding number 147 Bachman Road would be easy if it wasn't for the fog. _I can't believe Kaufmann has given me this task. How am I supposed to find the house in these conditions_!

It was freezing. The town of Silent Hill was a lot like Archangel in Russia during the winter. Damien had never felt so cold in his entire life. Despite the fact that he was wearing a thick, black woollen coat, gloves, and a hat, Damien still felt cold. The atmosphere was thick, and it was snowing heavily. Damien could see the little flakes of white pile up. Amazingly, nobody could be bothered to clear up the snow, and it was piling up. The whole town was drenched in snow. Damien, who had come from Arizona, had never seen so much snow in his life. Damien could only see the colour of white and grey in all directions. _The colour of death_, he thought to himself.

Damien was also beginning to feel very tired and frustrated. He had been walking around for half an hour now. So far, he had only met a few other people on the streets of Silent Hill, and even they looked as if they were escaped mental patients from the local mental institute. They seemed to be walking funny, and when Damien went up to one of the maniacs to ask for directions earlier on, one of them tried to throw up over him. Another really ugly one looked as if she was somehow diseased. She kept mumbling incoherently and she kept asking Damien to kill her over and over again. Her skin looked deformed, and she had difficulty walking. She looked as if she was dying, she was as pale as a ghost and moved as slow as an elephant.

She also vomited at Damien as well, and to make matters worse, some of the vomit ended up on Damien's coat.

Damien screamed ''You stupid bitch!'' at her before running off. He was too freaked out to actually confront her. Damien's coat began to smell bad. Damien had to stop of at a bathroom in a restaurant to wash off the stench. The waiters didn't seem to mind him coming in to the restaurant just to clean up. In the end, Damien decided to grab a table and buy a coke and some pie and chips.

It was a nice restaurant, which was well decorated. The restaurant was on Velicity Avenue, which ran alongside the beautiful lake of Silent Hill. Only, Damien couldn't see the legendary lake because of the bloody fog. The restaurant had a nice purple carpet, and was divided into sections which were separated by red curtains. The waiters wore smart clothes, without a tie. Unlike the rest of the town's inhabitants, the waiters were civil and Damien could actually have a proper conversation with them.

''What can I get you sir?'' asked the waitress as Damien went over to the counter. ''Oh, just a bottle of coke and some pie and chips please''. ''Certainly sir'', replied the waitress, 'that'll be $3.50 please'.

Damien handed the money over. 'Here you go',

'Thanks, enjoy your meal sir'.

The waitress seemed friendly, and she looked trustworthy, so Damien decided to press ahead and ask her the dreaded question:

'why are people in this town acting so strange?' asked Damien. 'What do you mean?' replied the waitress. 'Well, I've just met two people who tried to throw up on me, and I met some crazy guy who kept babbling about the apocalypse or something. What is it with the people in this town'?

The waitress looked at Damien as if he was crazy. Her eyes drifted over his thick coat. She gave him an unusual look. It was as if she could read his mind. The look on her face appeared to say _I know what you're up to boy. You won't get away with this! I know all your secrets!_

Damien had a bad feeling about this. The waitress appeared to be able to read people's minds. She knew what he was up to. She could see into the depths of his soul…

_Damn, now she's probably going to call the police! She thinks I am mad and she knows about the drugs! She's psychic.They'll find the drugs for sure when they arrest me. Plus this small town is probably paranoid about out of town strangers, towns like this have an island mentality. I'm screwed!_

But she just replied 'I don't know what you're talking about sir. Perhaps you're just feeling a bit tired. Have a rest, please. Your meal will be served shortly'.

'Yeah, you're right, maybe I am tired'.

'The people you met up with may have just been escaped patients from Brookhaven Hospital sir. Occasionally, the patients escape from the hospital. It's been getting worse these past few months. Nothing can be done to stop it. The doctors have tried everything, but the patients keep escaping. Although it's not been as bad as it once was since the hospital director Dr. Kullam tightened the security. But still some patients keep escaping.'

_A town full of escaped mental patients. Just my luck. I'll have to be more careful when I walk the streets_.

'Thanks. I'll just go and get a seat'.

'Okay sir, your meal will be served shortly'.

Damien sat down by a table in the corner. The table had a golden silk cloth. It lookd very posh, this must be an upmarket restaurant. Damien wanted some privacy, he was sick of the outside world. Damien sighed, _where did it all gone wrong?_ Thought Damien to himself. One minute he was a nice innocent school boy, the next he was a 16 year old drug runner. _Life is a bitch_.

Damien noticed a week-old newspaper lying in the corner. He picked it up and looked at the headline. It read in big, bold letters: **18 die in Red Eagles massacre**. The photo below depicted madly mutilated corpses.

'What the fuck!'

**End of Chapter one.**

Sorry if this sucks. It will get better I promise. Please give me your feedback. I have a few good ideas for chapter 2. I assure you the story will get much better later on, when I've had more practice at writing. Please tell me what you guys thought. Pleasedon't judge too harshly! I know it sucks butI am new to all this.

Chapter 2 will be much more interesting. I promise. I will reveal more about Damien's past, and how he became a drug mull working for Kaufmann. And what is up with the waitress? Why is Damien so paranoid? All will be revealed.


End file.
